Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Files
by DarkLord98
Summary: What happens when you wake up from a dream, only to find yourself in a situation that could only exist in a dream? Find out as one unfortunate, or depending on the perspective, fortunate guy as he stumbles his way through different worlds, attempting to stop a body-hopping old man from reforming the world. Rated M for character death and just in case.
**Hello Everybody! I've been struggling to write this chapter, but I finally did it. The first chapter of my Kingdom Hearts S-I fanfic is finally done! Now this is quite shorter than my usual works, but that's because I tried out a new writing style, and want to see your reactions to this small work.**

 **And I've seen a fair bit of "OC or Self-Insert put into the Kingdom Hearts universe" type of stories, but none of them leave a good first impression. Then again, most of those S-I's and OC's are girls, and usually paired with the Male Characters, or otherwise annoy me, which to be fair, happens in fanfics of other series, so I shouldn't be too surprised.**

 **My point is, I'm attempting to do something interesting and new to the Kingdom Hearts fanfics, and put a OC that's Semi-based on me, and put him into a part pf the timeline that I haven't seen anyone else put a OC or S-I into.**

 **Also as a side note: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Pokemon Sun &Moons's release date has been announced and the starters have been released! Which one is your favorite?**

"regular speech"

 _'thought'_

 _ **/The voice that talks during the Dive to the Heart.\**_

 **[Game data.]**

 **(Author note)**

"This is a **'** **Technique'** alright."

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the worlds in this fanfic. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix, and the worlds in this FF are owned by the people who own them. What I do own are my S-I and any original weapons I give him.**

* * *

"FUCK!FUCK!FUCK! SON OF A **BITCH!** " I shout angrily, giving my PSP a rough 'lovetap' as I once again fail at the Disney Town's Ice Cream Beat AGAIN. How somebody is supposed to beat it I don't know.

"I guess this enough for today." I sigh, setting my PSP down on my desk, shifting my attention to my sketchbook.

On my sketchbook is a drawing of a Keyblade with just one hand guard instead of the usual double hand guard, a double-edged blade, the teeth of the keyblade a antique design bearing resemblance to a skull's upper jaw with three teeth.

"What to name you..." I wonder, listening to 'Simple and Clean', trying to soothe my nerves and come up with a original name. After a while of pondering, "I guess 'Unfinished Product' will do for now." I chuckle, noting it down next to the keyblade. Taking a look at the clock, I see that it's 23:00 I guess I should go to sleep...

"What I wouldn't give to go to one of the Kingdom Hearts games" I yawn as I set my PSP down on th table, pausing as I notice the screen of my psp sparking. Worried, that my PSP is broken, I take a closer look. That proves to be a mistake as I get zapped by the damn thing. the last thing I see before blacking out is a text message on the glitching screen

 **[I hope you enjoy your wish...]**

* * *

 **[The Station of Awakening]**

"Ugh.. what the hell was that?" I groan as I look around my surroundings, a dark empty void, the only thing being a stained glass platform that I recognize as the Wayfinder Station of Awakening from BBS. Taking a look at myself, I see that my wardrobe has apparently been updated, leaving me with a dark green T-shirt, under a navy blue/black/gray hoodie, camo pants and boots.

"Ok, this is one hell of a coma dream" I note, wondering if somebody has called an ambulance or something. Suddenly, a booming voice, sounding as if coming from all around me starts talking.

 _ **/ A great Power sleeps within you... If you merely give it form...\**_

And soon after that, three pedestals rise to the centers of the three wayfinder circles within the Station. A pedestal with the Dream Rod onto the blue circle, the Dream Sword on the green circle and finally the Dream Shield on the orange one.

 _ **/It will give you strength... Choose well.\**_

Okay, so I need to pick what I'll be specializing in. I look at the Dream Sword, which would probably give me keyblade attacks. Then, I turn my attention towards the Dream Rod, which would give me magical abilities, something that I liked using in Birth By Sleep. Walking over to it, I grab it, the mysterious voice speaking up again.

 _ **/The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin.\  
** **/Is this the power you seek?\**_

"Yeah, I choose this power." I answer. And the staff disappears, replaced soon after by a keyblade that honestly, looks simple, unoriginal and cheap in design, being a monchrome grey keyblade with a skeleton key as a blade and a square handguard with soft edges, I suppose this thing won't at least saw my hand off, if or when I'll need to use it in a fight. I'm a bit surprised as a text window hangs over the keyblade

 **[Undecided Path(Equipped)]  
A keyblade, which power is yet to be fully realized..  
LV:-  
Dur:-  
**

 **\- Damage dealt with this weapon +6  
\- STR +6  
** **\- MAG +6  
** **\- MP +20**

Okay that's...ominous if nothing else, I give it a couple of test swings, before the booming voice starts talking again.

 _ **/Your Path is set.\  
/Now, what will you give up in exchange?\**_

Well, this shouldn't be too hard, I walk towards the Dream Shield. I mean, who needs defense when you can snipe enemies to death from afar or defeat them before they know what's going on. I touch the Dream Shield and soon enough, the booming voice asks once again

 _ **/The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all\  
** **/You give up this power?\**_

Honestly speaking, I'm not a kind person, and how would someone use it as a weapon, so I suppose this is quite fitting. I nod as the Dream Shield disappears. I notice the pedestal holding the Dream Sword sinking into darkness.

 _ **/You have chosen the power of the Mystic...\  
/You've given up the power of the Guardian...\**_

 _ **/Is this the form you choose?\**_

"You bet it is!" I shout to the world, already itching to take on some heartless. Or Dream Eaters, since I'm in a dream. I wouldn't mind beating some up Unversed too.

 **[New Skills Learned: Fire. Sliding Dash]**

Okay, so I have the gamer, and I can use magic now, neat. "I suppose I should check my **'Status'** or somethin-." And speak of the devil, a data screen appears, floating in mid-air.

 **/Gamer\  
Edward Smith LV: 1  
/?** **\**

 **Exp: 0/100**

 **HP: 30  
MP: 120  
**

 **STR: 9{+6}**  
 **MAG: 3** ** **{+6}****  
 **INT: 27.6  
VIT: 10  
WIS: 28  
DEX: 12  
AGI: 12**

 **Points: 0**

 **A antisocial fan of anime, manga, games and ETC.**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:  
Antisocial: You don't like spending time around other people and would rather spend your time indoors than out in the sunlight. through your self-imposed isolation, you have gained knowledge. How you will use said knowledge is unknown  
{-40% to social events. +40% INT&WIS}**

That's fair I suppose. I try sweeping my hand across the screen, switching to the next screen, showing my skills.

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind |?|  
Passive Lv: MAX**

 **Gamer's Body** **|?|** **  
Passive Lv: MAX**

 **Observation: A skill that allows the user to observe the world around them.  
Passive Lv: 1  
EXP: 2/100**

 **Fire: A spell that comes in two varieties. The generic way of using the spell is shooting a ball of fire with slight homing capabilities, the other way is creating a rotating ring of flames to surround the caster, damaging nearby opponents.  
Active Lv: 1  
EXP: 0/100**

 **Sliding Dash: A skill that activates when the** **user tries to attack an enemy just out of reach, whereupon the user propels himself forward with their weapon, striking them with it  
Active/Passive Lv: 1  
EXP: 0/100**

Bitchin'. Now only if I had something to try these skills on. a stained glass stairway appears, which I follow, until I come up to another stained glass platform. This one simply shows the symbols of the Nobodies, the Unversed and a weird heart one with crown on the top of it against a white background. This is probably the "combat station" so to speak.

 _ **/You've gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and those you care about.\**_

 _ **/But, it's also a power to survive...\**_

And speak of the devil, a couple of the Flood Unversed and a small robotic angel with the odd crowned heart sigil on its face, floating off the ground. Looking a bit more, I see that its limbs are detached from its main body, but float close to it, as if they're magnetic.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Unversed** **\**  
 **Flood Lv: 1**

 **HP: 15  
MP: 10  
**

 **{Just because these foes like to dart around as they strike doesn't mean you should get antsy yourself.  
Lock on and let your Keyblade do the talking.  
Careful, though: your attacks won't hit if the Floods have seeped into the ground.**

 **[Observation]**

 **/?** **\**  
 **Acolyte Lv: 1**

 **HP: 20  
MP: 40  
**

 **{Information Unavailable}** **  
**

Well, since those two are just looking at their surroundings, I'll take charge. I should take out the unknown one first.

" **'** **Fire'**!" I shout, a ball of fire shooting from the tip of Undecided Path at the Acolyte, incinerating it in a explosion of fire **[-26 HP]**. The Unversed reacts to the attack by diving into the ground, moving around in the form of a puddle. And there comes the cavalry, in the form of a Scrapper, and 3 more Floods.

 **[Observation]**

 **/Unversed** **\**  
 **Scrapper Lv: 3**

 **HP: 45  
MP: 30  
**

 **{These baddies like to wait for an opening. If you start swatting your Keyblade around without paying attention, the Scrappers will have their claws all over you in no time. Stay alert!  
Of course you could look for an opening yourself...Scrappers do tend to move in straight lines.**

"Take this, you wanker **'Sliding Dash'**!" I taunt, executing the basic keyblade technique, the unversed flat on his ass a few feet away from me **[-30 HP]**. The Floods sink into the ground, lying in wait to attack me. The one from before leaps from the ground, but I swing my keyblade, cutting through the little critter's body like hot knife through butter **[-15 HP]**.

The other 3 Floods react to the death of their comrade by executing a pincer move, coming at me at all sides. I cast 'Fire' while swinging my keyblade causing a spinning wheel of fire to appear, incinerating the 3 Floods **[-26 HP]**.

Scrapper finally gets back into the fight, performing a jumping attack, which I block with my keyblade. Unfortunately, it breaks through my guard with it's other claw. **[-5]** I point my key at it, casting a **'Fire'** spell, blowing the unversed up **[- 26 HP]**. A stairway appears at the edge of the station, signaling me to move on.

I walk towards it, but stop as pain erupts at my left shoulder. Touching it, I feel... blood? That's not right, people don't bleed in their dreams. Well, some people with weird tastes do, but I don't!

I look around my surroundings. And to be honest it's not much to look at. I'm standing on yet another station of Awakening, this time depicting a image of myself, surrounded by circles, leading me to believe that this is supposed to be my Station. But unlike the ones from the game, mine is warped, only showing me, everything is blurred, unclear.

 **/And although the challenges may be hard, don't turn away from the truth...\**

As I wonder what the voice meant by that, I feel something weird, as if my legs are being stretched and pulled backwards. Turning around, I see my shadow stretching from my feet to the edge of the station, a monster emerging from it. The monster's shape is humanoid, looking like a steampunk monster, with the gears jutting out of its sickly thin body, razor-sharp claws at the end its hands serving as deadly weapons.

The monster looks at me, its head covered in metal plates, save for its eyesockets and mouth filled with sharp teeth. It's empty and cold yellow eyes stare right through me.

 **[Observation]**

 **/ERROR\  
? LV: ERROR  
**

 **HP: ?  
MP: ?**

Before I can even react, the monster attacks me, slicing off my left arm in the blink of an eye. It then kicks me, sending my body flying to the edge of the platform. I barely manage to stop myself from dropping into the abyss below.

'So, this is how it's going to end, ripped apart by some monster.' I think to myself as the monster raises its arm high, preparing to finish it. I grit my teeth as the bloody bastard clenches it claws together, making its hand a knife. I don't want to die, not like this, NOT LIKE THIS!

"This is some fucked dream." I close my eyes as the monster's arm descends, ending me **[-50 HP]**. The monster's yellow eyes stare at me, with no definitive emotion in them as my vision turns to black.

* * *

 **[Unknown location...]**

"Man, that was a weird dream." I grumble to myself, opening my eyes. But instead of my room, I'm greeted by a stark white void, devoid of any sound or any indication of it being a room.

 **"Who's to say that it was a dream?"** I turn around to face the direction of the boyish voice, only to be greeted by a white silhouette sitting before a giant stone door, the keyblade from my dream in his hand.

 **"And before you start, how about you look at yourself."** the being chuckles pointing at me, and I see what he's talking about.

"What the actual fuck?" I whisper as I look at my body, still clothed and in the same, if not worse, condition as it was when my "dream" ended, my clothes tattered, my body bruised and bleeding, and lastly, my bleeding stump of a left arm, just past my elbow.

I crumble to the floor, grasping my stump of a left arm, trying to prevent any blood from leaking as the weight of the events a while ago settles in. I wasn't dreaming and that actually happened, the Unversed, the Acolyte-thingy, and that weird monster that...killed me.

"W-What the hell was that?" I stutter, fear gripping my heart. Trapped in some void with a possibly demonic entity, with no way out, and I'm missing an arm

 **"Simply put, the darkness within yourself."** the being says. **"You were rather pitiful, but what can you expect with this hollow shell."** it continues, throwing the keyblade in it's hands at my feet.

I simply look at the weapon with dead eyes, feeling utterly hopeless.

 **"Oh don't look so glum, there _is_ a way to make it into a genuine Keyblade, and fix your arm all at the same time." **The being says with a chipper tone.

"W-What's in it for you?" I question the being. If all my time reading manga, watching anime and playing video games has taught me anything, it's that etherial beings don't help mortal men simply out of the kindness of their hearts, usually leaving out the fine print of their deal.

 **"Entertainment, and freedom"** It states as I stare at the being with a disbelieving look on my face.

"I'm not some fucking pa-GAH!" My shouting is cut short as I spit blood from my mouth, my injuries taking their toll.

 **"If you don't take my offer, you'll die and you don't want that, do you?"** The being mockingly asks, crouching down so he's face to face with me, the pale out lines of a madman's grin, and extends its hand towards me.

I didn't say anything, or think anything, the fear of truly dying over-riding any form of higher cognitive thought and just grabbed the offered hand.

The being smiles, lifting me up, **"Good to see that you can see reason, now pick up that hollow shell."** It instructs and I pick up the keyblade, gripping it tightly. I wouldn't let go of the only effective weapon against the many monsters that lurk in the Kingdom Hearts universe.

"Ok, so what next?" I ask the being.

 **"This."** It says, jabbing it's hand through my chest, grabbing my heart, but strangely enough, I don't feel any sort of pain from that. Maybe it isn't painful?

Before I can slap myself for tempting fate, I fall to me knees as The Being starts pulling, and I scream out as an unimaginable pain starts coursing through my body and nervous system. I look down to it's arm, and see that It pulled out a chain made of light, as in it's shining brightly, but I can see the outlines and the shape of a chain.

 **"Hmm... Not exactly the purest of Lights, but I think I can make do with this."** It notes, inspecting the chain, noticing a few dimmer chain links.

"Please hurry." I wheeze out, using Undecided Path to keep myself upright.

 **"Just a moment, and..."** It says, phasing the chain into the keyblade. **"...done!"** It says, as a yellow light starts emitting from the Keyblade and its colors start changing, turning the blade gunmetal-grey, the handguard adopting a rusted shade of orange, and the handle remains monochrome grey.

 **["Undecided Path" has turned into "Unchained Path"{Equipped}!]  
** **Stats have updated:**

 **LV: 5  
Dur: -**

 **\- Damage dealt with this weapon +20  
\- Each attack made with this weapon inflicts +10 [Light] attribute damage  
\- When fighting beings with [Dark] element, damage output +100%  
\- ******Each attack made with this weapon inflicts +5 [Dark] attribute damage  
** \- ******When fighting beings with [Light] element, damage output +50%  
** \- STR +8  
** **\- MAG +14  
** **\- MP +40**

 **"Hmm, it seems like a bit of your darkness leaked into the Keyblade. Buuuuuut, I guess that's to be expected when you're using a old method to forge them."** The Being notes, as wisps of purple emit from the Keyblade.

Okay, so this thing is freaking amazing, but really would've been fine if I also got my arm out of the deal, but seriously, who is this Truth-mimicking asshat? The guy can apparently see into a Heart Dive, and drag out a persons Light. It's time for some questions

"Ok, who the hel-GUAARGGHH!" I'm cut off as I fall on all fours, pain wracking my body, mostly centered on my stump of a left arm, the feeling there reminding me of taking a huge dump, groaning as you push it out. The Being simply watches me as something grows out in the place of my left arm.

Eventually, the pain stops, and I take a look at what the hell grew there, and oh boy, I was not prepared for this shit-fest of a Monday.

"What...the..hell?" I wheeze out, looking at the pseudo-arm that I apparently grew. But of course, it isn't a normal human arm, but something that looks more like a Neo-Shadows, the dark blue texture of it revealing its true nature, and markings seem to be spreading from it, going past my shoulder, and reaching my collarbone.

 **"Well, That's neat, time for you to leave, the door's right there."** The Being says, pointing to the giant stone door behind it, before fading away.

"Dammit!" I shout punching the ground with my left arm without noticing.

Okay, so it still responds to my commands. I test this theory by squeezing my hand, and then move each finger independently, and it does work like my old arm used, maybe even better. It didn't feel quite like his old arm, feeling more flexible and non-solid.

"Well, since there's no other way out..." I look at the door, pointing Unchained Path at the door, causing a beam of light to emit from the key, hitting the door. Knowing what to do, I turn the key, the sound of a lock opening signaling my success as the stone doors swing open, revealing nothing but a dark void, contrasting the white void where the door lies in.

Without hesitation, I walk into it's dark depths, before a shining light causes me to close my eyes.

* * *

 **"Finally, he left."** The being sighs in relief, a bright light surrounding it, as the shape of it's body changes, becoming taller and older, light grey armor befitting a knight with yellow highlights covering the, judging by the shape, male body. An emblem of a crowned heart proudly shining as the being sprouts 10 ethereal wings from it's back.

 **"Now, I can finally leave this world."** He says, walking towards the stone gate, the light bringing no discomfort to this being, only strengthening it's resolve. His holy crusade was stopped once, those weaklings who fell for the lies of the darkness' emissaries locked him away to this darkened world, and quickly enough vanguished his enlightened followers.

But now, the Light Brigade would bring the world back to order, and wipe out the stains of darkness. He would simply need to find some recruits. He had considered that young man whom he helped to make a keyblade, but the boys darkness would have tainted his order.

So, he would head out to the world, and find like-minded individuals. Individuals with hearts full of light, and a mind that could handle facing the darkness head on.

 **"This world is already lost."** The being solemnly notes, stepping into the gate, the white void shattering as he leaves. And soon enough, swarms of Shadow Heartless' started pouring out of gate, driven wild by the scent of the deep light that lied somewhere in this world.

* * *

 **AN: That's all folks! I decided to test out whether or not I could write in first person, and honestly, I don't think I'll be doing so again. Now, this story will start from the Birth By Sleep part of the timeline, so I have a pretty good opportunity to expand the KH Universe, and explain some of the Plot-Hole stuff that happened in the games that came Chronologically later.  
**

 **And I also wondered and came up with a theory on how Keyblades are made. Now, some of you might complain that the Keyblades come from the Heart and that they're not forged.**

 **Well, I call BS on that, for the most part. While yes, the _power_ of the Keyblade might come from the Heart of the wielder, but they do have a physical form that remains even after their wielder has perished. And the evidence to that lies in the Keyblade Graveyard, plain to see.**

 **Anyway, my theory is, that the first method of making a keyblade involved dragging out a part of the wielders heart, and putting it into the weapon. Why they put it into a Key-Shaped weapon, I don't know, maybe it had something to do with unlocking a way to the Kingdom Heart.**

 **Now of course, newer and better methods were found as time passed.**

 **And my Question for you readers is:  
** What worlds do you want to see Edward visit? List at least 10, and rank them from 1-10 or whatever number you decide on, 1 being the one that you want to see above else, and the lowest number for the world that you won't mind if it doesn't appear.


End file.
